


Searching for Blue

by Lessa334



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Sad Clarke, Sick Clarke, Snowed In, bascially, but not really
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: Bellamy Blake und Clarke Griffin haben keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten, bis auf den unbeschreiblichen Hass aufeinander. Als Bellamy sich jedoch eines Winterabends aussperrt, bittet ihn Clarke als seine Nachbarin trotz allem ins Haus. In den wenigen Stunden, die sie miteinander verbringen wird ihnen klar, dass sie vielleicht doch mehr gemeinsam haben, als ihnen lieb ist.





	Searching for Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Fanfiction vor einer Ewigkeit mal angefangen, also bitte vergebt mir, wenn insbesondere der Anfang nicht besonders gut ist.  
> Ich überlege aber, einen zweiten Teil zu schreiben, also bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet.

_She had blue skin,_  
_And so did he._  
_He kept it hid,_  
_And so did she._  
_They searched for blue_  
_Their whole lives through,_  
_Then passed right by-_  
_And never knew._

Clarke Griffin und Bellamy Blake hatten keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten, bis auf den unbeschreiblichen Hass aufeinander.  
Es war wie ein Gesetz. Es wurde nicht hinterfragt. Es hatte nie einen genauen Grund dafür gegeben, wie beispielsweise einen Konflikt oder eine Auseinandersetzung. Er war einfach da.  
Vermutlich waren sie einfach zu verschieden.  
Clarke, eines der beliebtesten Mädchen der gesamten High School, das alle anhimmelten – bis auf Bellamy, und Bellamy, der Junge, den jeder kannte, über den jedoch niemand etwas wusste bis auf den Fakt, dass er ein Einzelgänger war und nicht davor zurückscheute Lehrern oder Schülern seine Meinung mitzuteilen und das nicht unbedingt dem Anstand entsprechend. Er war taff, hatte immer einen passenden Konter parat und galt schon immer nur als „der Junge, der mit Clarke Griffin verfeindet war.“ Einige hatten Angst vor ihm, andere spekulierten darüber, was wohl mit ihm nicht stimmen mochte, doch keiner versuchte je, es mit ihm aufzunehmen, weil jeder wusste, dass das alles andere als ratsam war.  
Clarke hingegen war kontaktfreudig, immer höflich und nahezu die gesamte Zeit ihres Lebens sozial. Die anderen Schüler rissen sich regelrecht darum mit ihr befreundet zu sein oder gar eine Beziehung einzugehen.  
Ja. Clarke Griffin und Bellamy Blake hatten wirklich keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten.  
Oder zumindest dachten sie das.

 

Die Dämmerung war gerade eingebrochen als Bellamy am Abend des vierten Dezembers die Straße entlang lief. Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause, nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag mit Nachsitzen verbracht hatte, aufgrund der für ihn typischen Gründen.  
Die Jeans, die er trug war zerschlissen und die Ärmel seines Pullovers waren so kurz, dass sie ihm gerade bis über die Ellenbogen reichten, wodurch er ohne Zweifel frieren musste.  
Er hörte mit seinen Kopfhörern leise Musik, so wie er es immer tat, während er sich die Hände rieb und diese anschließend in den Taschen seiner Jeans verschwinden ließ. Es würde eine eisige Nacht werden und die klirrende Kälte ließ ihm die Fingerspitzen taub werden.  
Es waren nur noch wenige Meter bis zu seinem Haus, also nahm er die Stöpsel aus den Ohren und begann, in seiner Tasche nach dem Hausschlüssel zu kramen.  
„Nein“, stöhnte er schließlich. „Das darf nicht wahr sein.“ Er kippte den gesamten Inhalt seiner Tasche auf die Treppenstufen und suchte etliche Male jeden Millimeter ab, bis er irgendwann aufgab und sich stöhnend an der Haustür auf die Stufen niederließ. Er vergaß nie seinen Schlüssel. Wirklich _nie_. Nun, diese Aussage musste er von jetzt an wohl ändern.  
Unwillkürlich begann er leicht zu zittern. Er schlang die Arme um sich und warf einen Blick auf das Haus, das gegenüber von dem seinen lag.  
Es war generell nicht gerade praktisch, eine Feindin zu haben, doch wenn diese Feindin dann auch noch in deiner Straße, noch dazu im Haus gegenüber wohnte, war „unpraktisch“ gar kein Ausdruck mehr.  
Okay, er musste zugeben, dass sie hübsch war. Das hellblonde Haar und die eisblauen Augen, die fast gräulich erschienen, kombiniert mit ihrer Gesichtsform ergaben ein Mädchen, von dem es selbstverständlich war, dass sie beliebt sein musste. Aber das war auch schon alles. Mehr gab es nicht, das ihm an Clarke auch nur in irgendeiner Weise positiv auffiel.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht“, murmelte er leise, als sie plötzlich auf der anderen Straßenseite auftauchte und sich in die Richtung ihres Hauses begab. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn bemerkte und verwundert musterte. Bellamy warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, der ihr sagte, sie solle verschwinden, doch das tat sie nicht. Sie blickte unschlüssig zu ihrem Haus und daraufhin wieder zu Bellamy, bis sie irgendwann die Augen verdrehte und mit genervtem Blick die Straße überquerte.  
Es sah aus, als sei sie gerade vom Einkaufen gekommen, denn sie schleppte eine große Plastiktüte mit sich, welche ihr allerdings keine große Mühe zu bereiten schien.  
Vor der ersten Treppenstufe Bellamys Haustür blieb sie stehen und wendete sich ihm zu.  
„Ausgesperrt?“, fragte sie grinsend und in ihrer Stimme lag ein wenig Belustigung. Er setzte ein sichtlich gespieltes Lächeln auf. „Ich würde mich ja sehr gerne mit dir unterhalten, aber denkst du nicht, dass es deine Zeit verschwendet mit jemandem eine Unterhaltung zu führen, den deine Meinung nicht im geringsten interessiert?“  
„Warum so freundlich, Bell?“, fragte sie sarkastisch, während sie sich mit dem Arm an der Hauswand anlehnte. „Oh, für dich doch immer, Prinzessin.“  
Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, bis Clarke schließlich genervt die Arme verschränkte und etwas widerwillig versuchte halbwegs ernst zu klingen. „Okay, hör zu: Ich weiß, dass wir uns hassen, aber es ist eiskalt hier draußen und du hast dich ziemlich offensichtlich ausgesperrt, also bitte komm rein.“ Er sah misstrauisch zu ihr hoch und kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. „Man bittet seine Feinde normalerweise nicht ins Haus, Prinzessin.“  
„So sehr wir uns auch hassen, _Bell_ , aber ich kann nicht verantworten, dass du hier draußen zur Eisskulptur wirst.“  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es würde noch fünf Stunden dauern, bis seine Mutter nach Hause kam. Fünf Stunden in der Eiseskälte ohne eine Jacke oder wintertaugliche Klamotten. Die andere Möglichkeit war, diese fünf Stunden im Haus des Mädchens zu verbringen, für das er seit nun bereits zwei Jahren nicht mehr als Hass übrig hatte. Der Vorteil war allerdings, dass dieses Mädchen ziemlich wahrscheinlich eine Heizung besaß.  
Er seufzte, griff nach seiner Tasche, die er mittlerweile wieder eingeräumt hatte und stand auf, zögerte jedoch noch, als Clarke sich zur Straße drehte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie. Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Kommst du nun mit oder nicht?“  
Als er nicht antwortete überquerte sie genervt die Straße, woraufhin Bellamy die Augen verdrehte und ihr hastig folgte.  
So ungern er die nächsten Stunden auch mit ihr verbringen wollte, war ein warmes Haus mit Heizung doch zu verlockend. Außerdem bedeutete das ganze ja noch lange nicht, dass er mit ihr sprechen musste. Er wusste, dass sie von der ganzen Sache auch nicht gerade begeistert war, aber offensichtlich hatte sie sich wieder einmal beweisen müssen, wie sozial sie doch sein konnte. Wie gut, dass ihm ihre hilfsbereite Ader vollkommen egal war. So konnte er sie reinen Gewissens weiter hassen.  
Er mochte es ungern zugeben, doch wie erwartet war Clarkes Haus deutlich moderner und auch größer als das seine. Es war vor einigen Wochen neu gestrichen worden und die weiße Farbe bröckelte noch kein bisschen. Bellamys Haus hingegen war ziemlich heruntergekommen. Der weiße Putz hatte an den meisten Stellen bereits Risse und die ursprünglich weiße Farbe war mittlerweile nur noch als helles Grau zu erkennen.  
Es war nicht so, als hätten sie nicht das Geld gehabt, das Gebäude wieder in Stand zu bringen, aber seine Mutter war der Meinung es sei sinvoller diese Gelder in wichtigere Dinge zu investieren, als die Optik ihres Hauses. Dazu gehörten für sie vor allem Alkohol und Zigaretten.  
Clarkes Eltern schienen nicht zu Hause zu sein, denn die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und auch dahinter konnte Bellamy kein Licht erkennen.  
Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um und öffnete die dunkelgrün gestrichene Tür, die in den Flur ihres Hauses führte.  
Der Boden war beige gefließt, ebenso wie die Treppenstufen, die von einer dünnen Staubschicht bedeckt waren. Offensichtlich hatte es seit längerer Zeit niemand mehr für nötig gehalten, sie zu säubern, doch er konnte sich nicht beschweren, schließlich sah es in seinem Haus nicht besser aus.  
Die Wände waren in schlichtem Weiß gehalten, das an einigen Stellen schon ein wenig vergilbt war und in einem etwa hüfthohem Regal waren verschiedene Arten von Schuhen aufgereiht.  
Ohne ihm eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen stieg sie die Treppen hinauf. Aus der eher vagen Handbewegung ihrerseits schloss er, dass er ihr wohl folgen sollte.  
Clarkes Zimmer lag im ersten Stock und er musste zugeben, dass er es sich größer vorgestellt hatte. Dafür, dass Clarkes Familie ziemlich wohlhabend war, war es im Grunde genommen ein ganz normales Jugendzimmer. Die Möbel waren in einem hellen Braunton gehalten, abgesehen von einem schwarzen Schreibtisch an der Fensterseite des Raumes. Drei Wände waren weiß gestrichen und die letzte in einem blassen Pastellrot, welches jedoch teilweise von einer Pinnwand überdeckt wurde, an der verschiedene Fotos angebracht waren. Zu seiner Linken stand ein riesiges Bücherregal ganz nach seinem Geschmack und und zu seiner Rechten ein mit dunkelgrauem Stoff überzogenes Bett.  
Lustlos ließ Clarke ihre Tasche in der Mitte des Raumes fallen und warf sich auf ihr Bett, welches dem Geräusch nach zu Urteilen wohl doch schon etwas älter war.  
Da es ihm komisch vorkam, so im Türrahmen herumzustehen, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl.  
Clarke lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht in ihrem Kopfkissen vergraben und sagte lange Zeit nichts. Bellamy fing schon fast an, sich zu fragen ob sie tot war, als sie sich plötzlich mit einem mal aufrecht hinsetzte und ihn genervt ansah. „Wirst du heute noch mal was sagen oder starrst du mich lieber weiterhin an als wärst du ein Stalker?“  
„Ich schätze ich wähle Letzteres“, antwortete Bellamy mit dem für ihn typischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, von dem er nur zu gut wusste, wie sehr Clarke es hasste.  
Diese schnaubte, pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich zurück auf ihre Matratze fallen. Danach herrschte eine Weile lang Schweigen, bis Bellamy schließlich aufstand und zum Bücherregal ging. Etwas neugierig hob Clarke leicht den Kopf, als sie sah, dass er sich ein Buch aus dem Regal nahm und sich damit wieder auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.  
„Du liest?“, fragte sie heiser. Sie hörte sich an, als wäre sie gerade von einem Mittagsschlaf aufgewacht, aber er hatte besseres zu tun, als sich darum Gedanken zu machen.  
„Offensichtlich“, antwortete er bloß und schlug das Buch auf. Es war das einzige Geschichtsbuch aus ihrer Sammlung und um ehrlich zu sein hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass er sich für solche Dinge interessierte. Bellamy war für seine schlechten Noten bekannt und so sehr sie ihn auch verabscheute, sie wusste, dass er nicht dumm war. Es schien ihm nur einfach egal zu sein.  
„Hast du was zu trinken?“, fragte er schließlich.  
„Hol's dir selbst.“ Entschuldigend hob er die Hände, während er die Augen verdrehte. „Die Prinzessin möchte sich wohl nicht selbst die Arbeit machen, was?“, sagte er spöttisch, woraufhin Clarke ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.  
Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er die Küche gefunden hatte, doch wenige Minuten später kam er mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zurück.  
„Danke, dass du mir etwas mitgebracht hast“, meinte Clarke sarkastisch, worauf her mit einem großen Schluck das gesamte Glas leertrank. „Oh, tut mir Leid, wolltest du auch etwas?“ Er setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf, der sich dann in ein dreistes Lächeln verwandelte. „Hör zu, es ist ja nett, dass du mich hereingebeten hast, aber falls das bedeutet, dass ich jetzt nett zu dir sein muss, gehe ich lieber wieder.“  
„Ist das ein Versprechen?“, murmelte sie in ihr Kissen. Lachend wendete sich Bellamy wieder seinem Buch zu.

So verbrachten sie einen großen Teil des Abends, bis sich Clarke schließlich aufsetzte, zu ihm hinüberging und ohne Vorwarnung den Stuhl, auf dem Bellamy noch immer saß, vom Schreibtisch wegzog. „Hey!“, rief Bellamy, doch Clarke ignorierte ihn und begann einige Dokumente von ihrem Tisch wegzuräumen. Erst als sie sich umdrehte stellte Bellamy fest, wie furchtbar sie aussah. Unter ihre Augen hatten sich dunkle Schatten gelegt und sie sah aus als könnte sie jeden Moment vor Müdigkeit umkippen, jedoch war er weit davon entfernt, sich dafür zu interessieren.  
Er war nicht herzlos und sollte ihr wirklich etwas passieren würde er ihr natürlich helfen, doch solange das nicht von Notwendigkeit war, konnte er gut und gerne darauf verzichten.  
„Kannst du bitte...aufs Bett gehen oder so?“, fragte sie heiser. „Ich hab hier zu tun.“  
„Oh, Clarke Griffin muss also arbeiten? Das ist neu.“ Er wusste, dass es vermutlich nicht fair war, das in diesem Moment zu sagen, angesichts ihres Zustandes. Doch es entsprach nunmal der Wahrheit und er konnte Leute wie sie nicht ausstehen. Er hatte sein Leben lang Schwierigkeiten gehabt seine Schwester und sich überhaupt zu ernähren und dann war da dieses Mädchen, das alles auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekam. Konnte man da wirklich von ihm erwarten, dass er freundlich zu ihr war?  
Clarkes Miene verfinsterte sich mit einem mal schlagartig und spätestens jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er den Mund hätte halten sollen. „Steh. Auf.“ Auf einmal klang sie gar nicht mehr heiser, doch ihre Stimme klang immer noch geschwächt. Und ja, an diesem Punkt hätte er definitiv aufhören sollen, doch wenn er schon einmal dabei war würde er auch nicht aus Rücksicht auf sie damit aufhören.  
„Wieso? Es ist doch wahr“, antwortete er schnippisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Clarke sah nun so aus, als würde sie ihm jeden Moment ins Gesicht schlagen.  
„Und du?“, fauchte sie schließlich. „Ist es wirklich so unmöglich sich einmal nicht wie ein Arschloch zu verhalten?“ Wütend stand Bellamy auf und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du weißt absolut nichts von mir“, zischte er, doch Clarke ließ sich nicht beirren. „Du weißt genauso wenig von mir.“  
„Das was ich weiß reicht mir schon.“  
Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie sich beide gegenseitig wutentbrannt an und Clarke hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, sich zu beherrschen. Schließlich drehte sie sich von ihm weg und und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Den ersten Bleistift zerbrach sie mit einem Lauten Knacken und in diesem Moment war Bellamy mehr als nur froh, dass sie sich umgedreht hatte.

Die nächste halbe Stunde über weigerten sich beide mit dem jeweils anderen zu sprechen. Clarke machte an ihrem Schreibtisch ihre Hausaufgaben fertig, während Bellamy gelangweilt auf Clarkes Bett saß und immer wieder einen Tennisball gegen die Wand warf, nur um diesen danach wieder aufzufangen.  
So ging das Ganze fast eine Stunde lang, bis plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung das Licht ausging. Clarke sah hoch, schien jedoch nicht besonders überrascht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Hey!“, rief Bellamy ihr nach. Genervt drehte sie sich zu ihm um.  
„Das ist nur wieder die Sicherung. Das passiert andauernd. Komm mit oder bleib hier, ist mir egal.“  
Damit verließ sie das Zimmer. Bellamy zögerte kurz, doch dann stand er auf und lief ihr hastig hinterher.  
Im gesamten Haus war es stockdunkel, doch eine Taschenlampe schien Clarke offenbar nicht für notwendig zu halten, denn sie tastete sich langsam durch das Treppenhaus, um in den Keller zu gelangen. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen und so fragte er sich auf halber Strecke berechtigt, warum er mit ihr gekommen war. Er bemühte sich, ihr nicht in die Quere zu kommen, doch es kam wie es kommen musste und so stolperte er auf der Treppe beinahe über sie.  
Zu seiner Verteidigung, sie war auch wirklich nicht besonders groß.  
„ _Bellamy_ “, zischte sie und stieß ihn wütend von sich weg. Entschuldigend hob dieser die Hände, doch als ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, murmelte er nur schnell etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, was vermutlich als Entschuldigung geplant war.  
„Hast du etwa keine Angestellten für sowas?“, fragte er schließlich spöttisch. Ohne ihm eines Blickes zu würdigen oder sich um zu drehen, trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht gegens Schienbein.  
„Clarke!“, fauchte Bellamy, doch diese ignorierte ihn weiterhin. Jedes mal wenn er ihr zu nahe kam schob sie ihn mit dem Arm weg oder beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Clarke war sowieso niemand, dem er nah sein wollte. 

Als der Strom wieder da war, gingen sie zurück in Clarkes Zimmer, diesmal jedoch ohne über den jeweils anderen zu stolpern.  
Dann Schweigen. Erneut.  
Sie machten genau so weiter wie zuvor: Clarke an ihrem Schreibtisch und Bellamy gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett. Doch dieses mal hatte er beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er nahm ihr nicht einmal übel, dass sie ihn getreten hatte. Vermutlich hätte er das selbe getan.  
„Weißt du, vielleicht solltest du dich zuerst um dein eigenes Leben kümmern, bevor du das von anderern verurteilst“, meinte sie schließlich trocken, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Du bist nicht so perfekt wie du glaubst.“  
Bellamy schnaubte. „Perfekt?“, fragte er spitz. „Ich bin weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein. Aber im Gegensatz zu anderen bin ich mir dessen bewusst.“  
„Und du denkst, ich etwa nicht? Du weißt absolut nichts von mir, Bellamy. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.“  
„Das hatten wir schon, Prinzessin. Mich kennst du auch nicht.“ Daraufhin stand Clarke auf, drehte sich um und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. „Ich weiß aber, wie du dich verhältst. Ständig hackst du auf anderen herum, obwohl du sie nicht kennst. Ständig redest du über alle, als wärst du etwas besseres. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass dir alles egal ist. Du kommst doch meistens nicht einmal zum Unterricht.“  
Bellamy schwieg. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte sie recht. Er sprach wirklich oft schlecht von anderen, doch größtenteils lag das an der Art, wie er aufgewachsen war. Menschen hatten ihm stets nur Unglück gebracht, abgesehen von seiner Schwester. Er hatte seinen Vater die kennengelernt und seine Mutter war Alkoholikerin seit er denken konnte. Er hatte Octavia praktisch alleine großgezogen.  
In diesem Moment klingelte sein Telefon. Ohne Clarke weitere Beachtung zu schenken, nahm er ab und war überrascht, die Stimme seiner kleinen Schwester zu hören. „Octavia?“, fragte er in den Hörer.  
„Bellamy?“, kam es aus dem anderen Ende der Leitung. „Bellamy, kannst du mich abholen kommen? Hier draußen tobt ein Hurricane und die Busse fahren nicht mehr.“  
Er sah aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte Recht, das leichte Schneegestöber von vorhin hatte sich inzwischen zu einem heftigen Schneesturm entwickelt. Seufzend fasste er sich an die Stirn.  
„In Ordnung, ich bin gleich da.“ Als er gerade auflegen wollte, spürte er plötzlich wie Clarke ihn am Arm packte. „Moment mal, du willst da raus?“, fragte sie ungläubig.  
„Wer war das gerade? Hey, bei wem bist du?“, hörte er Octavia fragen, doch er ignorierte sie und hielt den Hörer ein wenig von seinem Gesicht weg. „Meine Schwester steckt bei ihrer Nachhilfe fest, ich muss sie abholen kommen.“  
„Den Teufel wirst du“, zischte Clarke. Sie erlaubte sich nicht, jetzt nach seiner Schwester zu fragen, von der sie bisher gar nichts gewusst hatte. „Es wird deiner Schwester wohl kaum helfen, wenn du da draußen erfrierst.“ Damit nahm sie ihm das Handy aus der Hand und drehte sich weg, ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
„Bellamy kann nicht kommen. Ich hoffe du stirbst nicht.“ Dann legte sie auf und gab ihm das Handy zurück. Ungläubig starrte er von Clarke zu seinem Telefon und wieder zurück zu Clarke.  
„Hast du gerade-“  
„Ja. Ich mag dich ja hassen, aber ich will trotzdem nicht dass dir da draußen was zustößt. Sie wird schon noch ein paar Stunden überleben.“  
Schweigend sah er sie an und wusste nicht, ob er wütend sein sollte oder dankbar.  
Er entschied sich für letzteres.  
„Danke“, sagte er zögernd und Clarke sah überrascht auf. „Dass du mich hierbleiben lässt.“  
Sie lächelte leicht, doch es sah gezwungen aus. Vermutlich war es das auch.  
„Du hast also eine Schwester?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen.  
Er zuckte bloß die Schultern. „Offensichtlich.“  
„Wie kommt es, dass ich noch nie von ihr gehört habe?“  
„Wir führen nicht gerade die Art Beziehung in der wir uns gegenseitig von unserem Privatleben erzälen, Clarke.“  
Sie lächelte schief. „Das ist wahr.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und wendete sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu. Gerade als er dachte, sie würde nichts mehr sagen, hob sie noch einmal leicht den Kopf, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um.  
„Ich glaube übrigens nicht, dass ich perfekt bin.“  
Danach blieb sie still.

Der Sturm, der draußen tobte schien sich einfach nicht legen zu wollen und Bellamy wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er wusste, dass Clarke Recht hatte. Octavia würde es schon noch ein paar Stunden bei ihrer Nachhilfelehrerin aushalten, doch er wäre sie lieber sofort abholen gekommen. Wie es eben seine Art war, machte er sich nun mal trotz allem Sorgen um sie.  
Unruhig ging er in Clarkes Zimmer auf und ab, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Clarke tat ihr bestes, ihn zu ignorieren, doch irgendwann hatte sie genug.  
„Wirst du damit auch irgendwann wieder aufhören?“ Genervt drehte sie sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Offenbar nicht“, meinte er trocken.  
„Hey, sie wird es schon überleben.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. Als ob er das nicht wüsste. Er wollte seine kleine Schwester nur nicht so lange allein lassen, das war alles.  
„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst.“  
„Dann erklärs mir.“ Clarke legte den Stift weg, packte ihn am Arm und zwang ihn, sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr zu setzen. Etwas unbeholfen starrte er sie an. „Wie bitte?“  
„Ach komm schon, Bellamy. Wir schweigen uns jetzt schon seit einer Ewigkeit an. Wir mögen uns vielleicht hassen, aber wenn wir schon miteinander feststecken, können wir uns genauso gut unterhalten.“  
Skeptisch hob er eine Augenbraue. „Ist das wirklich notwendig?“ Clarke verdrehte die Augen.  
„Okay, also deine Schwester. Octavia, richtig?“ Er nickte stumm. „Wieso habe ich sie noch nie gesehen?“  
„Sie geht auf eine andere Schule. Meine Mutter ist...“ Er brach ab. „Nicht so wichtig.“  
Clarke sah aus, als wolle sie gerade etwas antworten, als sie plötzlich kurz die Augen schloss, als müsse sie sich sammeln, und sie dann wieder öffnete. Sie lächelte schwach, aber es sah aufgesetzt aus. Das hieß, noch aufgesetzter als am Anfang des Abends.  
„Alles okay?“ Er war selbst überrascht, dass er sie das fragte und auch sie sah verwundert auf.  
„Ja“, krächzte sie nur. Er erschrak sich darüber, wie heiser sie klang. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie auf einmal unglaublich blass schien. „Clarke?“, fragte er, doch sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an, die Lippen trocken und die Augen trüb.  
Sie sah absolut furchtbar aus.  
„Ich werde...“ Sie stockte. Sie schien selbst nicht genau zu wissen, was sie sagen wollte.  
„Ich geh mir was zu trinken holen.“ Damit stand sie auf, doch sie war noch keine zwei Schritte gelaufen, als sie plötzlich zur Seite wegkippte. Ehe sie zu Boden fallen konnte, war Bellamy auch schon aufgesprungen und fing sie hastig auf.  
Als würde sie nichts wiegen, hob er sie nach oben, eine Hand unter ihren Beinen, die andere unter ihren Rücken gelegt. Er beeilte sich, sie aufs Bett zu legen und griff gerade zu seinem Telefon, als Clarke ihn am Arm packte. „Bitte nicht, das ist nur der Kreislauf.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte fürchterlich.  
Bellamy war unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, doch er wusste, dass Clarkes Mutter Ärztin war, also entschied er sich, ihrem Urteil Glauben zu schenken.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihr zu wechseln, ging er in die Küche und kam wenige Minuten später mit einem feuchten Lappen zurück, den er ihr auf die glühend heiße Stirn legte. Dann nahm er ihre Decke vom Fußende des Bettes und deckte sie damit zu. Das alles tat er, ohne auch nur einmal mit ihr zu sprechen.  
„Wieso tust du das?“, fragte sie schließlich schwach. Er hatte einen unlesbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
„Ich bin nicht so herzlos wie du glaubst, Clarke.“  
Das brachte sie zum schweigen.

Nach einer Weile war Clarke eingeschlafen und Bellamy wartete geduldig an ihrem Bett, während er an dem Buch aus ihrem Regal weiterlas.  
Er mochte sie hassen, aber in ihrem Zustand wäre es mehr als nur unmenschlich gewesen, sie alleine zulassen. Zudem wunderte er sich, wie es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen können.  
Sie schlief nicht lange und nach einer halben Stunde musste er sie auch schon wieder davon abhalten, aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Sie war unglaublich stur. Das war wohl das Einzige, was er mit ihr gemeinsam hatte.  
Nach einiger Zeit gab sie nach und ließ sich frustriert zurück in ihr Bett fallen.  
Sie sah immer noch furchtbar aus. Die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen waren noch immer nicht verschwunden, aber wenigstens hatte sie wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht.  
„Clarke, wenn ich doch lieber einen Arzt holen soll, dann sag es mir“, meinte Bellamy und er war selbst überrascht, echte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme zu hören. Zudem hatte er sie innerhalb der letzten Stunde stets nur bei ihrem echten Namen genannt und irgendwie machte es ihn wütend auf sich selbst. Er war besorgt um sie, aber sie war immer noch Clarke. Die Clarke, die er hasste.  
Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, es zu erfahren, doch letztendlich siegte seine Neugierde und so fragte er sie schließlich, wie es so weit hatte kommen können.  
Sobald er die Frage gestellt hatte, verwandelte sich Clarkes Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig und auf einmal sah sie nicht mehr nur krank aus sondern auch unglaublich erschöpft.  
„Ich habe seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, das ist alles“, meinte sie schwach.  
„Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Darauf antwortete sie nicht.  
Bellamy fühlte sich unwohl so nachzuhaken, aber nachdem er die letzte Stunde über auf sie geachtet hatte stand es ihm doch wohl auf irgendeine Weise zu wenigstens den Grund dafür zu erfahren.  
Schließlich seufzte Clarke und gab nach.  
„Ich möchte meine Mutter nur einfach nicht enttäuschen. Ich weiß, dass sie will, dass ich Ärztin werde. Sie würde mich nicht dazu zwingen, aber seit mein Vater tot ist geht es ihr immer schlechter und ich will ihr nicht auch noch das aus dem Kopf schlagen. Ich bin so ziemlich das Einzige, was sie am Laufen hält.“  
Bellamy sah sie eine Weile lang an ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Dein Vater ist tot?“, fragte er schließlich vorsichtig.  
Clarke nickte nur schwach. „Er hatte Krebs. Vor einem Jahr ist er dann gestorben.“ Sie machte eine Pause. „Heute ist sein Todestag.“  
Bellamy stockte. Das erklärte einiges. Wieso sie schon am Anfang des Abends so erschöpft gewesen war und ausgesehen hatte als hätte sie keine Motivation irgendetwas zu tun. Die noch wütendere Antwort als an anderen Tagen, als er darauf hingedeutet hatte, dass sie alles hätte.  
Er fühlte sich schlecht.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, doch letztendlich brachte er ein ehrliches, wenn auch gemurmeltes „Tut mir Leid“ zustande. Danach wusste er nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte. Es brachte selten etwas, Leute in diesen Momenten zu trösten. Egal was man sagte, die besagte Person würde trotzdem nicht zurückkommen. Man mochte vielleicht in der Lage sein, seinem Gegenüber ein Lächeln zu entlocken, doch letztendlich war dieses wohl trotzdem aufgesetzt. Es war schwer, jemanden in so einer Situation zu trösten. Er sprach aus Erfahrung.  
„Ich habe auch keinen Vater mehr“, sagte er schließlich sanft, woraufhin Clarke verwundert aufblickte. „Hast du nicht?“  
Bellamy schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Um es milde auszudrücken, meine Mutter war nicht unbedingt mit wenigen Kerlen zusammen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“ Clarke nickte leicht.  
„Eigentlich ist Octavia nur meine Halbschwester, aber unser beider Väter sind kurz vor unserer Geburt abgehauen.“  
„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?“, fragte Clarke. „Hat sie sich besser um euch gekümmert?“  
Bellamy lachte kurz auf. „Wie mans nimmt.“ Er überlegte, ob er weitersprechen sollte, denn es war Clarke zu der er hier sprach, aber plötzlich (und das war alles Andere als gut) fühlte sie sich wie ein Mensch an, dem man unglaublich gut sein Herz ausschütten konnte.  
„Ich war sieben als meine Schwester geboren wurde. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass meine Mutter sich davor gut um mich gekümmert hat, aber es war akzeptabel. Mit zwei Kindern war sie dann endgültig überfordert. Sie hat mir die Verantwortung für Octavia übertragen und von diesem Tag an kaum noch etwas für uns getan. Ich habe meine Schwester praktisch allein großgezogen.“ Er bemerkte, wie sich Clarkes Blick veränderte, aber er war sich nicht sicher auf welche Weise. Gerade noch war er sanft und verständnisvoll und nun hatte sie plötzlich die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Obwohl es ihn verunsichterte, ließ er sich nicht beirren und sprach weiter.  
„Als ich acht war hat sie angefangen, sich dem Alkohol zuzuwenden. Sie kam meistens spät nach Hause und selbst dann waren wir praktisch unsichtbar für sie. Als ich alt genug war, habe ich angefangen Nebenjobs anzunehmen. Irgendwie musste ich Octavia und mich ja ernähren und meine Mutter tat das ganz sicher nicht. Ich wollte und will immer noch nicht, dass Octavia mir in ihrem Alter schon helfen muss, Geld zu verdienen, also arbeite ich fast jeden Tag, oft auch in der Schulzeit.“ Clarke sah zu Boden und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, was ihr Blick bedeutet hatte. Er kam so häufig nicht zum Unterricht, weil er arbeiten musste und nun verstand sie es.  
Es war Reue, die er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Denn sie hatte ihn so vieler Dinge beschuldigt, sein ganzes Leben über, doch wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte es ihr plötzlich nicht mehr übel nehmen.  
Er hatte das Gleiche mit ihr getan.  
Es wirkte irreal, dass Clarke Griffin, von der er geglaubt hatte sie hätte es so leicht, aus Erschöpfung in ihrem eigenen Zimmer zusammengebrochen war. Dass sie seit Tagen nicht geschlafen hatte, nur um ihre Mutter nicht zu enttäuschen und dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben mit jemand Anderem als ihrer Mutter über den Tod ihres Vaters gesprochen hatte.  
„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte sie schließlich leise und er sah überrascht auf. Trotz der Reue in ihrem Blick hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen würde.  
In diesem Moment bemerkte er erst, wie ungewöhnlich diese Situation für die Beiden war. Sie hatten die letzten Jahre damit verbracht, den jeweils anderen möglichst wütend zu machen und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es seltsam, dass sie sich auf einmal so verhielten, als sei all das unbedeutend gewesen.  
Denn das war es nicht.  
Sie hatten sich nicht immer nur gegenseitig geärgert oder geneckt. Manchmal hatten sie wirklich furchtbare Dinge zueinander gesagt und das konnte man nicht einfach vergessen. Jedoch gab es da trotz allem etwas, das sich verändert hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer es zuzugeben, doch vielleicht hatte er für Clarke Griffin gerade ein kleines, wirklich kleines bisschen Respekt entwickelt.  
Nun, das war mehr als sie in den letzten zwei Jahren erreicht hatten, also konnte man sich nicht beschweren.  
Gerade als er den Mund öffnete um etwas zu antworten, fiel sie ihm ins Wort.  
„Darf ich dich was fragen?“ Bellamy war etwas überrascht, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und nickte.  
„Wenn du doch gar nicht so bösartig bist wie du immer tust, wieso verhältst du dich dann so?“ Bellamy stockte. Er fühlte sich von der Frage nicht beleidigt. Es musste wohl an der Art liegen, wie sie sie stellte. Sie wirkte nicht angreifend sondern schlichtweg interessiert.  
Erneut zuckte er die Schultern. „Ich verhalte mich so zu den Menschen, die es verdienen.“  
Clarke lachte auf. „Ja, danke.“  
Unwillkürlich formte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und erst einige Sekunden später wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel Zeit in seinem Leben schon seit einem solchen vergangen war.  
Bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, erstarb es wieder und in diesem Moment verschwand auch Clarkes. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und musterte ihn beinahe misstrauisch.  
„Wieso tust du das?“, fragte sie leise.  
Verwundert sah er sie an. „Was meinst du?“  
Eigentlich wusste er genau was sie meinte. Gerade noch hatte er galächelt und auf einmal war es wie weggewischt, nur weil er das Gefühl hatte, es sich nicht erlauben zu können. Es klang albern.  
Das war es auch.  
Er hatte sich vieles nie erlauben können, denn er hatte immer nur für Octavia gelebt. Bellamy konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, das er etwas nur für sich getan hatte.  
Octavia schätzte ihn, das wusste er, und so kam es nicht selten vor, dass sie versuchte ihn zu etwas Spaß zu überreden, doch sobald er es versuchte hatte er sofort das Gefühl, er müsse die Zeit sinnvoller verbringen. Geld verdienen um seine Familie über Wasser zu halten oder auch den verpassten Schulstoff nachzuholen.  
Und als er sie so ansah, wirkte Clarke aus unbegreiflichen Gründen noch immer wie eine wirklich gute Zuhörerin und so erzählte er ihr davon.  
Er erzählte, wie er Octavia damals großgezogen hatte und von all den albernen Dingen, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten. Er erzählte, wie sich seine Mutter dem Alkohol zugewendet hatte als er acht Jahre alt gewesen war und wie kompliziert dadurch alles wurde. Er erzählte davon, wie Octavia der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben war, dem er je hatte trauen können. Und er erzählte auch, wie schwer es ihm dadurch fiel, Menschen wie Clarke Griffin nicht zu hassen.  
Sie hörte geduldig zu und als er fertig war hatte sie ein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Meine Mom will wieder heiraten“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich weiß, ich habe eigentlich nicht das Recht zu jammern, da du es viel schwerer hast, aber ich weiß auch nicht.“  
Bellamy runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich fühlte, als würde sie jammern. Denn auch wenn er es in vielen Dingen deutlich schlechter erwischt hatte als sie, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass ihr soetwas nicht zusetzen konnte.  
„Magst du ihn?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ihren Verlobten“, meinte Bellamy. „Kannst du ihn leiden?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Clarke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Ich meine, eigentlich ist er der perfekte Vater. Er ist nett und rücksichtsvoll und ich kann mich eigentlich nicht beschweren, aber...es ist eben erst ein Jahr her.“ Bellamy nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Erzähl mir von ihm. Deinem Vater meine ich“, bot er an.  
Clarke lächelte, und sah zu Boden, als würde sie sich an all die schönen Dinge, die sie mit ihrem Vater erlebt hatte zurürckerinnern. Irgendetwas löste das in ihm aus, denn das war der Moment in dem ihm etwas bewusst wurde, das eigentlich hätte selbstverständlich sein müssen:  
Wenn er früher an Clarke gedacht hatte, hatte er sie meist eher oberflächlich betrachtet. Er hatte sie als das gesehen, was sie von sich preisgab und nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, dass er vielleicht ein falsches Bild von ihr haben könnte. Erst jetzt verstand er, wie idiotisch das eigentlich war.  
Clarke war ein Mensch, genau wie er und auch sie hatte Schwierigkeiten. Auch sie hatte Gedanken, die sie nicht ausprach und Geschichten, die sie nicht erzählte. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht waren sie sich ähnlicher als sie dachten.  
Als Clarke anfing von ihrem Vater zu erzählen, empfand er zum ersten mal seit langem soetwas wie Glück, denn die Art wie sie es tat gab ihm das Gefühl, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, dass irgendwie alles gut werden würde. Natürlich war er sich im klaren darüber, dass das nicht stimmte. Aber in diesem Moment reichte das Gefühl aus und vielleicht, dachte er, vielleicht war das, wie es immer sein sollte.  
Sie brachte ihn zum Lachen und erzählte von Jake, als würde er, diesen Abend wieder nach Hause kommen, so wie all die anderen Abende vor einem Jahr auch. Als wäre alles wichtige in diesem Moment, sich die Erinnerung an ihn als glücklich zu behalten und Bellamy verstand es. Denn auch er klammerte sich an jede schöne Erinnerung, die er mit seiner Mutter erlebt hatte, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nie mehr so sein würde. Ob er sich damit mehr glücklich oder traurig machte wusste er selbst nicht, doch es schien ein wenig von beidem zu sein. Selbstzerstörung lag nun mal in der menschlichen Natur.  
Sie hatten sich gerade von einem weiteren Lachanfall über eine Geschichte über Clarkes Vater erholt, als ihr Blick zum ersten mal seit fast einer Sunde wieder aus dem Fenster fiel.  
„Es hat aufgehört zu schneien“, sagte sie und Bellamy drehte sich nicht um, sondern sah sie weiter an, als er antwortete.  
„Ja, das hat es.“  
Für einige Sekunden sahen sie sich gegenseitig mit einem leichten Lächeln an, bis Clarke sich schließlich aufsetzte und aus dem Bett stieg.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber Bellamy Blake? Du bist nicht so furchtbar wie ich dachte.“ Er lachte und folgte ihr zur Tür. „Du bist auch nicht so schlecht.“  
Grinsend öffnete sie die Haustür und er trat ins Freie, doch es war ein komisches Gefühl. Denn jetzt wo er das, was er schon den ganzen Abend hatte tun wollen endlich tun konnte, wollte er es plötzlich nicht mehr. Er wusste aber, dass er seine Schwester nicht mehr länger allein lassen konnte und so brachte er sich schließlich doch dazu, zu gehen.  
„Hey Clarke?“, fragte er als er schon einige Schritte gegangen war. Sie sah auf, unsicher was er jetzt sagen würde. „Mit tut es auch Leid.“  
Damit drehte er sich zur Straße und das letzte was er sah, war wie sie zu Boden schaute und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die Tür schloss.


End file.
